This invention relates to sleeping bags.
Sleeping bags are available which sleep one person, and sleeping bags are also available which sleep two persons, but these are disadvantageous in that a sleeping bag which sleeps two persons is not suitable for sleeping one person, particularly in a cold environment, and also a sleeping bag which sleeps one person is not suitable for sleeping two persons. To overcome this latter difficulty it has often been the practice to join two sleeping bags together along the side openings thereof by, for example, connecting one half of the zip fastener on one sleeping bag with one half of the zip fastener on the other sleeping bag, and also connecting the remaining halves of the two zip fasteners. This also is disadvantageous as the sleeping bags must in general be of similar design, and also this method of joining a pair of sleeping bags results in the zip fastener being positioned in the middle of the resulting sleeping bag.